An Old Enemy
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: When Michael, his family, Trevor and Trevor's girlfriend are kidnapped, Franklin must get the old crew together to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I overtook this story for pokefan417, so the first four chapter was their work.**

Franklin woke with a start. He had been dreaming peacefully, when a loud thud had roused him. He shook the sleep away, before looking at his clock. It was 3:00 a.m. Outside, he could hear Chop barking. It had been 5 years since he had to worry about intruders, 5 years since they had gotten rid of Devin. He quietly got out of bed, grabbing his gun as he did so. Franklin stood still for a moment, when he heard the thud again. Someone was coming down the stairs! He quickly hid in the darkness of the doorway, waiting. A man in what could only be Merryweather clothing stalked into his room, carrying a very big gun. Before the man could turn around, Franklin hit him on the back of the neck, knocking him out. He rolled into the hallway, where 2 more Merryweather agents were waiting. He quickly dispatched of them with his gun, thankful that he had gotten a silencer for it. He crept up the stairs, quietly as he could, and looked into his living room, where at least 15 other soldiers were waiting. Franklin thought for a moment, deciding against it, and crept back down the stairs. He quickly threw a bunch of clothes into a duffel bag, filled it with all of his weapons, and quietly slipped out the glass door next to the bed. Franklin unchained Chop, and quietly walked to the driveway, where his white car was waiting. He also noticed the six Merryweather vehicles. Knowing they would hear his car, he placed a sticky bomb on each one, before putting Chop in the passenger seat of his car. He quickly got in the driver seat, and started the car, driving off. He looked into his rearview, and saw the agents getting into their vehicles. He calmly pressed the detonator, blowing up all six.

"I don't know what's goin' on Chop, but I don't like it. I'd better call Michael and Trevor, see if they can help."


	2. Chapter 2

All was quiet at the De Santa house. Tracey and Jimmy were asleep in their respective rooms, while Amanda and Michael were asleep in their own room. In the five years that had passed, Michael and Amanda had made up. Tracey had just graduated from an acting college, and Jimmy had lost a good deal of weight, with a job at the Burger Shot. None of them could have expected what was about to happen.

With a crash, the door to each room burst open. Tracey and Amanda both woke up screaming, Jimmy rolled out of bed with a thud, and Michael reached for his gun just a moment too late. None of them heard Michael's phone ringing. Within seconds, each of them was outside, being herded to the back of a dark van.

"You don't know what you're doing!" yelled Michael, "Leave my family alone! I'll kill all of you!"

"Shut up!" yelled one of the guards. "You should count yourselves lucky. We were going to kill you. One of your friends got away, so now we've been ordered to keep you alive."

With that, Michael was thrown into the van with his family. All of them were bound and gagged. Miles away, in the desert, the same was about to happen to Trevor.

A small trailer in the desert. Inside, an international drug and arms dealer named Trevor Philips was sleeping with his girlfriend, for lack of a better word, Ursula. Outside, Merryweather was about to attack. They sent in two men, hoping it would be enough. They crept to the bedroom, which was empty when they entered. They turned around at the same time, where Trevor shot one in the face, while Ursula hit the other in the head with a pan. Trevor tossed a gun to her.

"Let's kill some idiots!" he said with a mad look in his eyes. The two lovers burst through the front door, shooting wildly. Every soldier ran for the cover of their vehicles. At least 5 were killed. Trevor immediately shot the gas tank of one of the jeeps. The explosion killed at least another 3. Trevor and Ursula ran for his truck, where they realized that the tires were slashed. Before they could turn around, they were both tazed, gagged, bound, and thrown into the remaining jeep.

Franklin was scared now. Neither Michael nor Trevor was answering their phones. He knew there was only one thing to do. Franklin dialed a number he had not used in 5 years. Lester Crest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Franklin! Get off the phone! I'll call you, this line isn't secure! Until then, drive and don't stop!"

Lester hung up the phone, leaving Franklin confused. Obviously, Lester already knew something. After a few moments, Franklin's phone rang. He picked up, knowing who was calling.

"Lester! Dog, what is goin' on, man? Merryweather just attacked my house, and neither Mike or T is answerin' their phones."

"Just meet me at the oil derricks, ok? I called some old friends, I'll explain when you get here."

So with that, Franklin began the long drive to the oil derricks. Chop had fallen asleep in the back, so the ride was quiet. He found himself constantly staring into the rearview mirrors, looking for a tail he couldn't believe was not there. He finally pulled in, seeing several other cars already there. He pulled up and stepped out, seeing many of his friends. Letting Chop out, he saw that Packie and Taliana were there, as well as Chef, Rickie, Wade, Ron, and Paige Harris, who was standing next to Lester and an unrecognizable man in a burgundy vest, with pants of the same color and tattoos on his arms. Possibly the biggest surprise, however, was Lamar.

"Lamar? What're you doin' here?

"Oh, nice way to say hello to an old friend. Anyway, cripple dude called me."

"Please sit! We have quite a bit to discuss, and this will be a lot easier if you listen to me, and try not to interrupt," said Lester. With that, everyone sat on a car hood or a pipe. The only people to remain standing were Lester and the stranger.

"Lester," said Packie. "Who's this guy? I know it's been a while, but I think I'd remember him."

"He's the reason I'm alive right now, so please let me explain. Earlier tonight, Michael, his family, Trevor and his girlfriend were kidnapped by Merryweather. Franklin was able to get away, not through brains, but by luck. Now this man right here is named Stan Simmons. Merryweather tried to attack at his apartment, but the concierge called his room the moment they mentioned him. He was able to get away thanks to a fire escape. You may remember hearing about the Pacific Standard bank five years ago? That was him."

At that moment, Rickie interrupted. "That's cool and all, but how did he save you, bro?

"I was getting to that! I was the one who put him on the job, and we kept in touch. After he got away, he called me, told me what happened, and I was able to get out of my house before they got there. I immediately called everyone closest to us when we were fighting with them five years ago, told them to come out here. Lamar was your closest friend when that all happened, so I called him too. Now we figure out what to do." ester paused, letting all of this sink in. It was a few moments before anyone spoke, and to everyone's surprise, it was Lamar.

"Let's go get 'em! I might not know 'em too good, but they helped me make some pretty good paper. These private military fools think they can mess with us, I say we show 'em who's boss!" Franklin was surprised and proud to call Lamar his friend at that moment.

"We're in!" said Ron. "Me, Chef and Wade are all in! If it's for Trevor, you can count on us!"

Rickie stood next. "You guys helped me get big time quick bro. You can count on me too." They all stood in agreement, except Lester.

"Wait! Who said anything about helping them!? I want them to be safe too, but Merryweather has taken them all the way to Brazil! Even if we get there, what chance do we have of saving them!?"

Before anything could be said, Franklin's car exploded. They all ducked in cover as the bullets began to rain down on them. Everyone pulled out a gun and began shooting back, but there were too many. Every time one of them tried to fire, they had to duck back into cover. A chopper was in the sky, firing high power bullets at them.

"If we don't get rid of that buzzard," said Taliana, "we won't stand a chance! What do we do?" Franklin had no idea how to answer that. He looked around, all of them with a look of fear in their eyes. There was nothing they could do. They were going to die, never able to help Mike or Trevor. Out of nowhere, a rocket struck the chopper, blowing it out of the sky. It was enough to distract Merryweather, giving them all time to open fire on the soldiers. In moments, the advantage was on their side, killing all of the soldiers. Finally, they had won.

"Where did that rocket come from?" asked Paige.

"It came from me," said an unrecognizable voice. Through the smoke stepped a man only Packie knew. Wearing a black suit, Niko Bellic stepped into the clearing.

"It has been a long time Packie." Niko says

"Niko! I thought you were dead, man! Not that I'm not grateful, but what're you doing here?"

"I was coming for a visit. I needed to get away from Liberty City. I was driving along when I heard the guns. So, I thought I would help. I must admit, I did not expect to see you here."

Packie quickly explained the situation to Niko, and introduced him to everyone. The night was beginning to look up. A gunshot broke the happiness. Looking around, Paige had been shot in the stomach. Niko quickly shot the soldier, who had not yet died from his wounds. While the others gathered around Paige, Niko and Stan went around putting bullets in the heads of the soldiers, making sure they were dead. Paige was still breathing, roughly, while Lester cradled her in his arms. No one knew what to do or say. They couldn't go to a hospital, even if one were close enough, and none of them knew how to help her.

"It's ok Paige," said Lester. "We're gonna get you some help. You just need to hold on, it'll be ok."

"No it won't," she said. "There's no time. I'm dead soon. You guys need to focus on helping the others. Lester? Promise me something."

"Anything!" Paige grabbed him by the head and kissed him. She quickly let go. "Help them." Slowly, her breathing stopped. Paige Harris had died in the arms of a man, who until now, had thought his love was unreturned. No one said a word, no one judged Lester as he began to cry. Above them, a storm was brewing, and rain began to fall. Hours later, when the sun was rising, they were all gathered around her grave, which they had dug themselves. It was in Blaine county, in a place where no one would disturb her.

Slowly, Stan began to speak. His voice was deep and soft from not being used for so long.

"Lester, we need to go. I bought a Miljet a couple a years ago, it can get us to Brazil. It's at the airport."

Lester looked up, as if he had only just realized where he was. "Then…"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

After the events of the previous night, the crew was on a jet that was being piloted by Stan. They were over the ocean at the moment, a few hours to go until they landed. Lamar was asleep, Niko and Packie were catching up, as well as telling some old stories to Rickie. Taliana was playing cards with Wade and Ron while Chef watched, Lester was fiercely typing at his laptop, presumably trying to mess with Merryweather, and Franklin had just made his way into the cockpit.

"So, how do you know Lester? I hope you don't mind me sayin' but I don't really know you, man." Franklin says.

"Understandable. I came to LS about five years ago, straight outta prison and lookin' to get paid. Lamar hit me up on Life Invader and told me he could find me some gainful employment. Maybe you heard about the Fleeca Bank getting robbed?"

"Dang man, that was you? Dog, it's good to know we've got another professional workin' with us. We hit the UD about two months after that."

"So that was you guys, huh? I had a feelin' Lester knew who was behind it. Course, he helped me and my crew take down the Pacific Standard bank. $1.25 million split four ways."

Franklin was confused at this part. "But if they was your crew, where they at now? Why ain't they with us?"

A shadow passed over Stan's face. "They came after us to kill, not kidnap. I was too late to save them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Franklin, if you really want to apologize to me, there's one thing you can do. Promise me something."

"Sure dog, if I can."

"When we save your friends, I'm the one who gets to shoot a flare gun into the head of whoever sent them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rio, Brazil…**

The wheels of the plane hit the runway, waking the group up.

"Where abouts in Brazil are we?" Niko asks, running his eyes.

"Rio." Stan says, emerging from the cockpit.

"I don't really think the Merryweather would have brought, Trevor, Michael and his family here." Lester says.

"Yeah, but if we're going to find them, we need to find someone that knows Brazil like the back of their hand." Stan says.

"You know people here?" Franklin asks.

"Not just anyone, my little sister, Malia. She's being living here for about 9 years now. If anyone gonna help us find them, it's her." Stan says.

"You have a little sister?" Packie asks.

"Yeah and keep your hands off her or I will kill you." Stan warns Packie, Packie turning a little bit red.

 **Malia's house…**

"This is her place?" Lester asks.

"Sure is." Stan says.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home." Franklin says, Stan walking up to the front door and lifting the mat up, finding no key.

"Damn it." Stan mutters.

"Here use this." Chef says, handing Stan his lockpick. Stan picked the lock and the group walked in, finding the living room was trashed and dead Merryweather agents.

"Spread out see if you can find her." Stan says, everyone heading off in separate directions, looking for Malia. Niko and Packie ending up in Malia's bedroom, when they heard a creak coming from Malia wardrobe. Niko and Packie quietly move to the wardrobe, opening the door. A young woman lunged out, her body and pajamas covered in blood, punching Niko right in his left eye, causing Niko to stumble backwards. The woman then pulled out a bloody knife and threw it at Packie's head, Packie managing to duck out of the way.

"We're not here to hurt you!" Packie says.

"Yeah that's what your buddies said!" The woman says, mistaking them for Merryweather agents. Niko coming up behind and trying to grab onto the woman, the woman spinning around and kneeing Niko, hard in his crotch, causing him to fall to the ground. Packie went to walk forward, the woman reaching for her pistol and slammed the handle into his nose, breaking it. The woman then slammed her foot into Packie's gut causing him to fall.

"Malia!" Stan yells from the doorway, Malia looked up and seen the rest of the group.

"Stan." Malia says, Stan running over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello." Packie says, raising his hand, while still lying on the ground. "Bleeding down here."

"You know for a girl that only about 5 foot 4 tall, you've got a lot of rage." Niko says. " I think you cracked my eye socket."

"Oh toughen up princess." Malia says, before walking downstairs and grabbed two ice packs. Malia laughing a little when she heard Packie scream when Stan reset his nose.

"Jeex Stan is your new crew filled with princess?" Malia asks when she returned with the ice packs, handing them to Niko and Packie.

"Oh ha-ha Malia." Stan says. "Guys this is Malia."

"Hi." Malia says. Everyone else says hi and introduce themselves to Malia.

"So what bring you guys to Rio?" Malia asks.

"Our friends were kidnapped and brought somewhere down here. Stan says that you know Brazil like the back of your hand." Lester says.

"Yeah I sure do and I have a rough idea where they are. Just let me get changed out of this bloody pj's and we'll get to work." Malia says, before grabbing a set of camo pants and short sleeved black shirt, going into her bathroom.

"Damn your sister-" Lamar says.

"Keep your hands off her!" Stan says.


End file.
